No Other Love
by Moth Reedglittle
Summary: Sakura Haruno yang sangat mengidolakan actor dari Korea Selatan yanga bernama Choi Minho, tapi hal itu sangat membuat sang kekasih Uchiha Sasuke cemburu. Bagaimana ceritanya? RnR minna!


**Hallo minna! Author balik lagi membawa fict baru, kali ini tidak multichip alias one shoot. Fict ini saya persembahkan buat Ayu-Chan. Mianhae, unni tak bias memasukkan karakter Minho di fict unni yang sebelumnya. Sebagai gantinya ini unni buatkan fict one shoot dengan ada karakter Minho di dalamnya.**

**.**

**Mari kita mulai sebuah fict tentang kehidupan seseorang setelah memiliki kekasih, dimana sering terjadi perselisihan, beda pandangan dan mungkin yang paling sering dijumpai adalah 'KECEMBURUAN' satu kata yang dapat menghancurkan suatu hubungan jika tidak ada kepercayaan didalamnya.**

.

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**PAIRING : Sakura & Sasuke *tentu saja*.**

**.**

**RATED : T.**

**.**

**WARNING : OCC, Geje, Abal, Typo, sedikit rumor *err… mungkin.**

**Untuk kata yang bercetak miring istilah bahasa asing / batin para tokoh.**

**.**

**MothReedglitle mempersembahkan**

**.**

**No other Love**

**.**

**Sumarry** : Sakura Haruno yang sangat mengidolakan actor dari Korea Selatan yanga bernama Choi Minho, tapi hal itu sangat membuat sang kekasih Uchiha Sasuke cemburu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu penuh dengan desak-desakan mahasiswa yang ingin masuk untuk melihat hasil ujian tengah semester mereka atau sering oleh para mahasiswa adalah UTS. Seorang yeoja cantik nampak ikut bergerombol untuk melihat hasil ujiannya, ketika tujuannya didapatnya ia tersenyum puas nampak tertera disana Jang Hye Mi lulus dengan nilai A disetiap mata pelajaran yang diikutinya. Ia mengenyam pendidikan di Seoul University sebuah kampus yang terletak dipusat kota Seoul. Kampus yang mendapat akreditas A di setiap fakultasnya bayangkan saja, kampus ini berdiri sejak 69 tahun *Hahaha. Seumuran dengan Indonesi merdeka* yang lalu, kampus ini dinobatkan sebagai kampus terbaik dan tertua di Kor-sel. Untuk masuk menjadi mahasiswa disana harus melewati beberapa <em>test <em>yang sangat sulit. Ia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan mahasiswa itu, kemudia ia tersenyum kepada seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya seorang namja cemas.

"GOTCHA, aku lulus chagiya." Ujarnya kemudian memeluk namja itu, nampak namja itu juga membalas lembut pelukan sang yeoja.

"Chukhae." Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan, seolah menghipnotis setiap orang yang melihatnya, HEI! Siapa yang tidak mengenali Jang Hye Mi dan Choi Minho. Kalian pasti gila kalau tidak mengenalnya Jang Hye Mi, putri presiden direktur di sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Kor-sel, perusahaan kosmetik terbesar seantero Korea. Ya perusahaan SHINHWA, dan siapa yang tak mengenal Choi Minho actor yang sedang naik daun itu ketampanannya tiada tara yang mengalahkan selain menjadi actor Minho juga menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan SHINE'e dalam bidang mebel. Bukankah sangat ideal pasangan satu ini, wajar saja setiap mata memandang iri terhadap mereka. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah restoran sederhana, setiap mata pengunjung itu menatap ke arah mereka. Bisik-bisik gadis pengunjung disanapun terdengar riuh.

"Kyya~ bukankan itu Choi Minho…" pekik seorang gadis.

"Kyaa~ itu Choi Minho. Tampan sekali." Ujar gadis lainnya.

"Mereka memang benar-benar cocok, tampan dan cantik." Komentar yang satu ini tak urung membuat Hye Mi tersenyum simpul. Senyum itu dapat membuat pemuda yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya tak tahan dan ikut tersenyum juga.

"Selamat datang di _Restaurant Love_, silahkan duduk dan menikmati hidangan pembuka kami." Tutur seorang pelayan perempuan dengan sopan.

"Kamsahamnida." Kali ini Hye Mi yang membuka suaranya duluan dan memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada pelayan itu. Yang di beri senyum, terlihat merona wajahnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja itu.

"Hm. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Minho mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin dari balik saku celana _jeans-_nya.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Hye Mi tampak gugup.

"Hn. _Will you marry with me_ chagi?" Minho mengambil kotak cincin itu, kemudian berlulut di hadapan Hye Mi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" gugup itulah yang sekarang dirasahakannya. "T-tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku menolakmu." Minho menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Hye Mi, para pengunjung restoran itupun betepuk tangan riuh. Banyak yang memberi ucapan selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu disebuah apartemen kecil di kawasan Distrik Konoha, terlihat seorang gadis cantik, mata emeraldnya memandang dengan penuh arti nampak aura bahagia menyelimuti ruangan berdimensi biru ini, seorang gadis sedang senyam-senyum sendiri. Mari kira intip apa yang sedang dilakukan sang gadis.<p>

"HUA! Sangat romantis." Komentar itu pertama keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

**Ceklek…**

**.**

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

4 detik…

5 detik…

.

"SASUKE~" teriaknya menggema diseluruh ruangan, aura membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Yang diteriyaki hanya menutup telinganya berharap gendang telinganya tidak pecah akibat suara melengking barusan.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon dari pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"Kenapa mematikan televisinya? Ini episode terakhir Sasuke, kau taukan aku sangat menyukai Choi Minho? Kau ini menggangguku saja." Gerutunya sebal.

"Hn." Respon itu lagi yang dikeluarkannya, rupanya pemuda satu ini sangat irit bicara.

"KAU," Pekiknya. "berhenti berkata hn. Hn. Hn. dan hn. Tidak bisakah bicara yang lebih jelas." Geram sang gadis marah.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak menonton cerita seperti itu, itu tidak baik untuk kerja otakmu." Sasuke kini sukses menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi tempat sang gadis duduk kini.

"Tidak peduli. Kau sendiri tidak pernah bersikap romantis terhadapku, apa salahnya menontoh sinetron seperti itu. Setidaknya aku mendapat hiburan batin." Timpal sang gadis tak mau kalah.

"Tidak!" seru Sasuke lantang.

"Sasuke~. Aku hanya menonton artis idolaku sebentar apa itu salah?" tanya sang gadis lagi.

"Tidak!"

"Boleh."

"Tidak!"

"Boleh."

"Tidak."

"Arrghhh sudahlah, berdebat dengan sama aja akan membuatku mati muda." Seru sang gadis pasrah. Kini sang gadis tertunduk lesu di kursi, dilipatnya kedua tangannya di lutut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Sedikit bergetar bahu sang gadis kini, Sasuke yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Beginilah jadinya bila kemauan kekasihnya ini tak dituruti.

"S-sakura." Panggil Sasuke gugup, bagaimana tidak. Sasuke sangat menyayangi gadis yang dipanggil Sakura ini. Hanya gara-gara masalah konyol mereka bertengkar. Akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas, sia-sia kalau kemauannya tidak dituruti.

"Hn. Baiklah, kau boleh menontoh sinetron itu sesuka hatimu." Ucap Sasuke, kini giliran Sasukelah yang pasrah. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke, keluarlah binar-binar ke bahagian dari pancaran matanya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya manja, sedikit tersenyum Sasuke melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini.

Setidaknya dengan sedikit mengalah kamu dapat menerima sisi positifnya memberikan ruang untuk pasanganmu tumbuh dan melakukan hobinya.

.

.

.

"Kyaa~ Minho Saranghae, nomu nomu Saranghae, yongwonhi saranghaeyo." Pekik Sakura ketika melihat MV SHINee terbaru, ya MV Hello ini mampu membuat Sakura berteriak gaje dan membuat geram sang kekasih yang sedari tadi mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu itu Sakura." Pintanya datar. Rupanya sang kekasih tak menghiraukan atau lebih tepatnya tidak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Sasuke barusan.

"Kyaa~ Minho oppa, kau tampan sekali." Pekiknya lagi. Kali ini habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke.

Sebegitu sukanya Sakura dengan artis yang bernama Minho itu sehingga membuat dirinya terabaikan. Mungkin bagi orang lain hal ini biasa, tapi bagi Sasuke ini luar biasa. Hanya Sasukelah orang yang boleh mendapatkan perhatian dari Sakura, tidak ada orang lain bahkan artis idolanya sekalipun. Sasuke beranjak dari meja belajarnya menghampiri Sasuka dan melihat bagaimana rupa seorang Minho itu.

"Tch. Masih lebih tampanan aku." Gumamnya pelan.

"N-nani Sasuke, kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Sakura polos, Sakura memang benar-benar tidak mendengar yang Sasuke katakan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Sakura tak menghiraukan Sasuke lagi kini dia kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya semula. "Gyaa~ kau lihat Sasuke Minho oppa itu sangat tampan." Ucap Sakura girang matanya berbinar-binar menatap artis idolanya itu walau hanya berpenghalangan layar televisi, yang ditanya hanya mendengus kesal. Baiklah sepertinya Sasuke sedikit err… cemburu dengan cara Sakura memperhatikan artis idolanya itu.

Sasuke kembali diam tak merespon apa yang ditanyakan Sakura, rupanya Sakura menyadari perubahan sikap sang kekasih itu.

"S-Sasuke-kun kenapa?" tanyanya was-was.

"Hn." Jurus dingin yang selalu dikeluarkan Sasuke jika dia sedang marah atau malas. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, sangat susah untuk merayu Sasuke agar tidak marah lagi.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilnya lagi, sekarang mata sang gadis telah terfocus seutuhnya kepada sang kekasih Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah duduk menyandarkan dirinya di kursi empuk tempat Sakura duduk sekarang. Mulai lagi sikap manja Uchiha yang ingin diperhatikan seutuhnya. Bangkitlah Sakura dari tempat duduknya itu, kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu kekar Sasuke. Sasuke agak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sakura itu.

"Sasuke-kun." Rengek Sakura manja. Namun tak mendapat gubrisan dari sang kekasih "Sasuke-kun." Panggilnya lagi.

"Hn." Tanggapan datar sang Uchiha pun keluar.

Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sasuke, kini _onyx_ sedang menatap lurus _emerald_. Tatapan hangat yang selalu menentramkan hati Sakura, tinggal beberapa centi lagi hidung mereka pun bersentuhan menandakan betapa dekatnya jarak mereka sekarang. Hembusan nafas dapat mereka rasakan satu sama lain, dan walaupun Sakura yang memulainya duluan, tapi kini Sasukelah yang mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut. Lembut, basah, hangat dan manis itulah sedikit gambaran dari ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Tidak ada yang berniat menyudahi ciuman hangat ini, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sedang tenggelam dengan yang namanya cinta. Perlahan namun pasti muka mereka berdua telah berubah bak tomat busuk, karena kehabisan oksigen mereka pun dengan enggan menyudahi ciuman itu. _Emerald_ mentap _onyx_ lembut, seakan tak ada kebohongan disana.

Masih dengan posisi semula, seolah bisa membaca fikiran Sasuke "Hanya Sasuke-kun yang ada di hatiku, walau beribu Minho ada di hadapanku. Tetap kaulah yang paling ku cinta Sasuke-kun." Penuturan Sakura barusan sukses membuat _onyx_ Sasuke menatapnya lemut.

"Hn. Aishhiteru Sakura-chan."

Senyum indahpun menghiasi wajah kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Percayalah kepada pasanganmu, sejujurnya tidak ada yang lebih berharga selain orang yang kita cintai itu percaya terhadap kita, menumbuhkan rasa percaya sangat penting bagi sebuah hubungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan~…" suara cempreng itu memekik keheningan kelas yang tadinya sunyi senyap menjadi ramai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara sahabat terbaik Sakura dan Sasuke anak dari perusahan ternama di Konoha, Namikaze corps. Yap tepat sekali nama pemuda yang rebut ini adalah Naruto Namikaze-Dobe, begitulah Sasuke memanggilnya.<p>

"Berisik Dobe." Ucapan datar Sasuke semakin membuat riang Naruto, walaupun Sasuke terkenal dengan sikap dinginya itu tapi dibalik itu ia sangat peduli terhadap orang yang disayanginya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Bagaimana kabar Hitana, sudah lama tidak melihat kalian berdua." Sakura mendudukan diri disamping Sasuke, kini mereka semua sedang berada dalam fakultas bisnis, jurusan yang sedang dipelajari oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

"Sangat baik Sakura-chan, dia bilang sangat merindukanmu. Amerika sangat sepi tanpa kalian disisinya." Walaupun Naruto sangat gembira menyampaikan hal itu, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sangat merindukan sang kekasih Hinata Hyuga yang sedang mengenyam pendidikan di negeri pamansam itu. Sudah tiga tahun Hinata pergi mengejar cita-citanya sebagai seniman handal, awalnya Naruto menentang keras keputusan Hinata untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke Amerika namun ketika melihat keinginan Hinata begitu besar akhirnya Narutopun mengizinkan Hinata dengan satu syarat, Hinata harus bertunangan terlebih dahulu dengan pemuda Namikaze ini.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata meng-_email_-ku, katanya dalam minggu-minggu ini akan berlibur ke Konoha." Penuturan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Naruto dan Sakura tercengang, melihat ekspresi sahabat dan kekasihnya itu Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya "apakah Hinata belum member tahumu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"B-belum, dia tidak menceritakan apapun kepadaku." Naruto tampak bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke itu, Hinata-nya sama sekali tidak ada memberitahukan perihal kepulangannya ke Konoha, kenapa hanya Sasuke yang diberi tahu sedang dirinya tidak. Tampaklah raut tidak suka dari wajah Naruto, Sasuke meyadari hal itu buru-buru mengklarifikasinya sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman yang fatal.

"Err… Bukan berarti Hinata tidak memberitahumu, mungkin dia ingin memberikanmu kejutan Naruto." Penuturan Sakura itu sukses membuat wajah pemuda Namikaze itu kembali cerah.

"Ah, benarkah Sakura-chan?" tanyanya. Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk pasti tanda mereka setuju.

Ddrrtttt… Ddrrtttt… Ddrrtttt… getaran itu berasal dari kantong _jeans_ Sakura, diambilnya _hand phone _dari balik kantong celana _jeans_-nya itu.

Satu pesan tertera di layar LCD-nya itu.

.

**From Ino-Pig**

**Hei! Forehead, pelajaran Kakashi-sensei sebentar lagi dimulai.**

**Sampai kapan kau akan berada di samping Sasu-mu itu.**

**Cepat ke kelas.**

.

Aku tersenyum simpul membaca pesan dari sahabatku ini, ya Ino Yamanaka dengan cepat aku menekan tuts _keypad_ hapeku itu.

.

**To Ino-Pig**

**Hn. Baiklah**

.

Send. Tak selang berapa lama, Sakura kembali mendapatkan balasan _email_ dari Ino.

.

**From Ino-Pig**

**Astaga. Kau sudah tertular penyakit si Uchiha itu.**

**Ah. Sudah lupakan itu, cepat kembali ke kelas, pelajaran dimulai 10 menit lagi.**

.

Sakura tersenyum kembali membaca pesan itu, kali ini Sakura memutuskan untuk menyudahi percakapan mereka melalui _email_.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto sepertinya aku harus kembali. Kakashi-sensei sebentar lagi akan memulai pelajaran. Jaa~" Sakura melambaikan tanganya diiringi dengan tatapan sang Uchiha sampai Sakura menghilang dibalik pintu itu.

Seiring dengan kepergian Sakura, Sasuke dan Narutopun kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi telah datang dan menempati kursi mereka masing-masing.

Orochimaru-sensei telah memasuki singgasananya dikelas bisnis ini, semua mata tertuju untuk memperhatikan setiap penjelasannya. Tak ada suara bising sedikitpun, semua anak dengan khidmat mendengarkan ceramah Orochimaru-sensei, bagaikan sedang didongengkan saja.

Teeet… teeet… teeet

Suara bel yang panjang itu menandakan telah habisnya pelajaran yang tengah dihadapi para mahasiswa dan siswi ini.

"Baiklah. Sampai disini dulu penjelasan hari ini. Selamat siang semua." Orochimaru-sensei mengakhiri pidato panjangnya.

"Selamat siang sensei." Jawab semua mahasiswa serempak, diiringi dengan kepergian Orochimaru-sensei dari kelas bisnis itu.

.

Sementara itu dibagian Sakura…

"Baiklah. Penjelasan tadi bagi ada yang belum mengerti, silakan tanyakan kepada saya." Kakashi-sensei pun mengakhiri pembelajarannya hari ini.

"Baik sensei." Seru mahasiswa kompak dan kakashi-sensei meninggalkan ruangan diikuti oleh beberapa mahasiswa lainnya.

"Hei! _Pig_, temani aku ya _Pig_." Pinta Sakura.

"Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Mencari poster SHINee, kau taukan aku sangat mengidolakan mereka. Apalagi member yang bernama Minho." Tutur Sakura. "Gyaa~ wajahnya itu sangat tampan Ino, _He is so cute_." Tambah Sakura lagi. _Well_, apabila Sakura telah membicarakan hal yang sangat dia sukai itu siap-siap saja telingamu panas untuk mendengarkan setiap ocehannya yang tidak akn ada ujungnya coba saja.

"Ahh, kau ini memang maniak K-pop Sakura. Hmm… baiklah nanti kutemani, tapi traktir es krim yaa?" pintanya memelas.

"Baiklah."

Dan disinilah duo sahabat ini, ceingak-celinguk di sekitar _mall_ terbesar di Konoha ini, Konoha _Mall_. Banyak sekali pengunjung Konoha _Mall_ hari itu. Sakura dan Ino berjalan menyisiri satu-persatu toko, dan langkah mereka berhenti di depan toko _Magazine all_ yah memang toko langganan Sakura untuk membeli majalah berita sekitar artis Korea yang sedang _booming_. Segalanya ada dari A+ singkatan dari Asian plus, A* singkatan dari _Asian_ _Star_, _My_ _Idol_ mengupas tentang artis Korea _full_ dengan berita mereka semua jadi satu edisi itu hanya mengupas tentang satu artis Korea saja. (maaf ya, aku gunain nama majalah seputar artis Asia dengan nama yang ada di Indonesia. Hehe). Sangat beruntung bulan ini majalah _My_ _Idol_ mengeluarkan edisi terbaru SHINee, seputar pengalaman mereka dalam membuat video klip untuk single terbaru mereka "Hello", disana juga ada terdapat bonus poster jumbo SHINee serta terdapat tanda tangan mereke. _Gyaa_~ jerit Sakura dalam hati ketika melihat foto artis idolanya itu. Yup betul banget di balik poster ukuran jumbo itu terdapan beberapa hadiah foto Minho SHINee limited edition. Secepat kilat Sakura mengamankan majalah itu dalam dekapannya, berhubung majalah itu hanya tingga satu saja lagi.

"_Pig_, lihat ini. Minho oppa sangat tampan." Terpancar sekali binar-binar kebahagian dari mata Sakura, Ino yang dipanggil _Pig_ itu pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memutar bola matanya bosan 'Hn. Aku pasti dibunuh Sasuke karena menemaninya membeli majalan ini.' Batin Ino ngeri.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang _Pig_, sudah sore pasti Sasuke menungguku di apartementnya."

"Baiklah, jangan lupa _forehead_. Aku tunggu traktirannya besok."

"Ah. Baiklah." Mereka pun meninggalkan Konoha _Mall_ dengan senyum merekah di wajah Sakura kalian sudah tau kan apa sebabnya? Baiklah tak usah ku jawab. :D

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Sasuke, Sakura segera turun dari mobil Ino, setelah berpamitan dia berjalan memasuki kawasan apartemen mewah itu. Terlihat binar-binar kebahagian terpancar dari matanya. Sungguh kelihatan sangat senang Haruno satu ini. Sesampainya dikamar Sasuke yang terletak di lantai 3 nomer kamar 23.

"Tok… Tok…" perlahan Haruno Sakura mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya. "Saskue-kun." Panggil sang empunya suara.

Tak berapa lama pintu pun terbuka menampakkan sesosok makluk hidup yang muka bisa dikatan sangat kusut dan berantakan dengan _stylist_ dari orok sampai sekarang rambutnya mencuat kebelakang dengan dominasi warna biru dongker seperti err… pantat ayam ya inilah lelaki yang sangat dicintai sang gadis Haruno Sakura.

"Kau terlambat 1 jam nona **Uchiha**." Ujar sarkastik dengan menekankan kata Uchiha dalam ucapannya.

"Gomen nee Sasuke-kun." Sakura berlalu masuk kedalam apartemen sang Uchiha dan menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kesanyangnya. "tadi aku pergi dengan Ino sebentar." Jawabnya, tidak sepenuhnya berbohongkan? Walaupun Sakura tidak menjelaskan secara _detail_.

"Pergi kemana? Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tau aku sudah lumutan menunggumu datang." Tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura menghela nafas, sia-sia dia tidak berkata jujur toh ujung-ujungnya dia akan didesak oleh Sasuke untuk berkata yang sebenarnya. "Tadi aku pergi ke mall?" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya bisa digantung Sasuke hidup-hidup kalau hobinya membeli majalah itu tidak dihilangkan, bukan masalah harganya mahal tapi permasalah disini adalah Sakura itu bakalan lupa segalanya jika sudah menyangkut sang idola itu dan bahkan jadinya seperti ini janjinya dengan pacarnya sendiri pun dilupakannya ck. bersabarlah Uchiha.

"Untuk?" Pertanyaan Sasuke ini sukses membuat Sakura menelan ludah.

Glek.

_Mampus kau Haruno Sakura, bakal dimakan hidup-hidup kamu_ batin Sakura merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini.

"E-etto. T-tadi a-aku m-membeli…"

"Majalah kan?"

Glek. _Mati kau_ maki Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura tak menjawab dia hanya tertuduk dikursi yang dia duduki itu, sedangkan Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam bak ingin memakan Sakura hidup-hidup.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang berhenti membeli sesuatu yang tidak berguna, lebih baik kau belikan buku untuk mengisi otakmu ini. Jangan yang ada diotakmu itu hanya Minho, Minho dan Minho" ucap Sasuke datar dan setengah berteriak. Saking datarnya Sakura hanya bisa diam mematung. "begini jadinya, kalau menyangkut idola-mu itu kau bahkan lupa dengan janji kita." Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang kini menahan amarahnya.

Sasuke sekarang sedang dilanda cemburu tingkat akut ibarat penyakit kronis seperti kanker mungkin sudah sampai stadium akhir. Sakura memutar otaknya mencari jalan keluar agar sang Uchiha bungsu ini meredam amarah terhadapnya.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun. Gomen." Ujar Sakura seraya menekukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Jurus ampuh yang digunakan oleh Sakura adalah menekukkan wajah dalam-dalam, menggetarkan bahu. Tau kan apa maksudnya? Benar sekali sodara-sodara Sakura menangis. Itu adalah jurus ampuh untuk meredam amarah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Haahhh…" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk membuat Sakura berhenti dari tangisannya. Bahkan Sasuke akan membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh untuk menenangkan kekasihnya ini.

Sasuke merengkuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya, seketika senyum sumringah mengambang di wajah cantik Sakura Haruno _Iyey berhasil_ pekik Sakura dalam hati. "Baiklah, tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi." Akhirnya pertengkaran konyol ini diakhiri dengan sikap kedewasaan Sasuke yang mau mengalah demi untuk menjaga hubungan ini tetap berjalan lancar.

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya terlihat jelas sekali binar-binar kebahagiaan terpanjar dari mata _emerald_-nya yang indah itu. "Arigato Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya riang gembira.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura yang masih dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Minggu depan ada konser Shinee di Jepang. Aku ingin menonton, bolehkan?" pinta Sakura dengan menampakkan _puppy eyes_-nya yang sok imut itu.

.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

4 detik…

5 detik…

.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Boleh." Bantah Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Boleh."

"Tidak."

"Boleh."

"Tidak."

"Boleh."

"Tidak."

"Boleh."

"TIDAK SAKURA! TITIK!" _well_ inilah keputusan terakhir dari Sasuke.

"Ya, baiklah Uchiha Sasuke. Sebagai gantinya, kamu harus menemaniku seharian penuh untuk jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?" Sakura mengalah, Sasuke sedikit menimbang-imbang permintaan Sakura itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Ah, baiklah Sakura. Kau menang."

Senyum Sakurapun mengambang dengan lebarnya. "Arigato Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya bergelayut manja dipelukan Sasuke. Sasukepun ikut tersenyum melihat pancaran kebahagian dari sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Geunyeo jeonhwareul badgo saenggagi chammanha jyeosseo<p>

Saranghadeon aeinaege beorimbadatdae

Ulmeogideon geunyeol dalraejureo gajiman nan

Gibbeojineun maemeul chameul suga eobtneundae

Nan inareul gidaryeosseo

Nae eoggaereul bilryeojumyeo

Nunmureul daggajugo

.

**After getting her phone call, I had a lot of things to think about.**

**She found out her boyfriend was cheating on her.**

**She's about to cry ad I go to get her.**

**I secretly can't suppress my happiness**

**I've been waiting for this day.**

**When I could lend her my shoulder.**

**And wipe away her tears**

**.**

Suara lantunan lagu itu berasal dari orkes band di sebuah _restaurant_ sederhana, tidak banyak pengunjung malam ini, hanya ada beberapa orang saja. Terlihat di luar sana, kursi yang terletak di samping kolam renang yang khusus di sediakan seseorang untuk sang kekasih hati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Haruno. Dan kini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu tersebut, Sakura sangat mengetahui jelas itu lantunan lagu siapa, SHINee yap itu adalah lagu dari salah satu boyband Kor-sel idolanya, dan ini adalah salah satu lagu _favorite_-nya.

Geunyeoui eopae Yongwonhi gyeotae

Nae jaril mandeuleo nogoseo

Chingu anin

Namjaro byeonhae Seulpeumeun eobdorog

Jikeojul georago najumyeo malhalgeoya

.

**I want to be by her side forever**

**Take place there as a man**

**Not a friend**

**I'll hug her in my arms and look after her so she's not sad**

**.**

Kini bukan hanya suara orkes band yang terdengar, namun adalah suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba telah ada diatas panggung, kekasih Sakura. Sakura tak percaya jika Sasuke mampu menyanyikan lagu Korea ini dengan sangat baik. Senyum merekahpun ia berikan untuk kekasihnya itu. Lagu itu pun berakhir, dan menyisakan senyuman indah Sakura. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura di ikuti beberapa tatapan mata menatap penuh arti ke arah mereka berdua. Sasuke berlutut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jas yang ia kenakan malam ini, _onyx_ dan _emerald_ saling bertaut berbagi kasih cinta. Sakura tercengang melihat apa yang di keluarkan Sasuke dari, sebuah cincin yang sangat indah.

"S-Sasuke." Dengan suksesnya Sakura tergagap.

"_Will you marry with me my princess_? _To be number one in my heart, **One For Me**_." Tutur Sasuke dengan lembut. Terdengar riuh ucapan selamat dari pengunjung lain.

"AYO TERIMA." Pekik salah satu pengunjung dan itu sukses untuk memonopoli seluruh pengunjung untuk meyoraki mereka berdua. "TERIMA." "TERIMA." "TERIMA." Suara riuh itu semakin kencang diiringi dengan deru terpukan tangan.

"_Yes, I will my prince. Just for you.** No other love**, just you stay in my heart_" Jawab Sakura dengan lancar. Sasuke meyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Sakura kemudian memeluk calon istrinya itu.

Kali ini Sakura takjub dengan apa yang Sasuke perbuat, walaupun ia seorang yang sangat dingin, namun dibalik sikapnya yang demikian ia menyimpan sejuta kehangatan yang siap dibagikan untuk orang-orang terkasihnya dan Sakura adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung itu. _Arigato Kami-sama atas segala yang telah engaku berikan kepadaku_ syukur Sakura dengan tulus. Senyum tulus mengambang dari pasangan Uchiha ini.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fyuh akhirya selesai juga fict satu ini. Bagaimana minna? Baguskah? Feelnya sudah dapet? Sebenarnya sudah lama fict ini saya buat tapi saya tidak berani mempublis, saya berfikir banyak kekurangan dalam fict ini dan Semoga kalian semua menyukainya.**

**Minho itu adalah salah satu personil dari boy band yang berasal dari korea selatan dan lagu diatas adalah penggalan lagu dari One for me-nya SHINEE.**

**: Namja : Cowok**

**:Yeoja : Cewek**

**: Chagiya : Sayang**

**: Chukae : Selamat**

**: Oppa : Kakak laki-laki**

**Baiklah tak usah banyak bicara akhir kata RnR minna. :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please. :***


End file.
